


One Year

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: You and Bucky never discussed when your anniversary was so when he found it it had passed months ago he plans a trip for the two of you. Who knew people outside of the Avenger's compound discussed marriage so much? Everyone you meet asks if you're married, or engaged, or planning on it. When thinking about marriage you squirm at the unknown. Bucky confronts you about the uncomfortable topic and you two discuss your future together.All you know is at the end of the day Bucky is your future and you want many more anniversaries with him.





	1. Chapter 1

You were checking your email in bed. Bucky was lying next to you, all sprawled out. He had just gotten back from a mission a few days ago and was still tired. He was patiently waiting for you to be done and get ready to go find something to eat for dinner. He let out a long sigh that made you roll your eyes.

“I’m almost done. I just have a couple more notifications.” You tried to give him hope. You clicked onto a message from Facebook from your friend you went to college with who was celebrating her five year wedding anniversary and they were having a huge party. 

You scoffed as you typed out your decline to the invitation, since you lived multiple states away and the last time you saw her was the wedding five years ago. Bucky turned and faced you, his eyebrow raised in question. 

“It’s just a friend who invited me to an anniversary party. I haven’t seen her in years. This is her just bragging.” You tried to explain the complicated relationship some women had months ago to Bucky and he just will never understand the passive aggressiveness of your gender. He nodded, pretending to understand what you meant though. You felt his hand glide up and down your leg and it sent some shivers up your spine.

“Do we have an anniversary?” He asked after a short pause. You were a little shocked. Of course you had an anniversary! How ridiculous! “Yeah, I think so.” You closed your laptop and looked at him.

He smiled and looked at you, “When is it?” You bit your lip as you thought about it.

“Well, is it the anniversary of when we first met? Or the day we said, “I love you”? Our first kiss? The first time we fucked?” You realized that you two had never really made it official, never came out so to speak.

He thought about it for a hot second then shrugged, “I don’t know, you pick.” You laughed, “Oh god, I don’t even remember any of those dates!” You grabbed your phone and started scrolling through messages in hopes of a clue. 

You smiled, “Is it corny if we do the first time we kissed?” His hand squeezed your knee, “No doll. Sounds perfect. When was it?” You kept scrolling.

“I’m pretty sure we kissed on our third date. Which makes our anniversary…” You paused as you read the date you had texted your friend telling her you did the craziest thing. “Four months ago.” You chuckled as you put your phone down and glanced at him. He started laughing, “Happy anniversary!”

“Stop laughing, I can’t believe we’ve been together over a year and never noticed!” You felt like a bad partner. He shrugged, “We will still celebrate, but next year we should write it down.” You threw yourself on top of him as your laughter filled the room. He rolled the two of you over so he was pinning you to the bed. You calmed down enough to notice he wasn’t laughing any more. 

“Let’s go somewhere.” His voice was low and his eyes were bright. Your brow furrowed, “Go where? We barely leave this building!” He nodded.

“That’s why we need a vacation.” He leaned down and kissed your neck, which made you sigh. “Fine. But you need to plan it, because I don’t have the time.” You breathed your response out as his hand started rubbing your breast through your shirt. 

You stopped him before he could continue further, “Buck, I’m hungry. Like food hungry.” He just pouted as he threw himself on the other side of the bed face down. “Come on, I know you’re hungry too.” You said as you stood up and slapped his ass before walking out the door.

***

You were surprised. Bucky had planned the whole trip. He some how convinced the lab downstairs that they could survive without you for a few days and his exact words about the Avengers were, “There’s like, a dozen of them now. They can deal for one week without me.”

He didn’t tell you much, just sat on the bed and told you what to pack. It was mostly comfy clothes but he told you to pack a nice outfit for a formal dinner. It was chilly out so you grabbed your coat and some sweaters. He was very excited.

He carried the bags down to the garage and you looked at him with confusion as he loaded them into a small car. He opened the passenger door and told you to get in. You two hadn’t really been out much in public, either he was gone on a mission or you were working. It was just easier to stay here on the compound. This was exciting. This would be the first time out in public being open about your relationship. You knew you weren’t headed for the city when he didn’t turn that way early in the car ride. 

A few hours later you drove through a small cute town in Vermont. A small main street was lined with stores and restaurants. You smiled at how calm and pleasant the place felt. Bucky smiled as he turned and started heading away from the town. 

He drove through some woods that led to a large lodge inn that overlooked a beautiful valley. It took your breath away. Once he parked, the two of you went to check in. 

“Hi, welcome to Sweet Valley Lodge! How can I help you?” The chipper blonde behind the counter asked you. Bucky smiled sweetly at her and you knew your face had some dumb love struck look spread all over it.

“Checking in. Barnes.” His voice was smooth as he turned and looked down at you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. While she checked you in on the computer she asked, “What brings you to Sweet Valley?”

Bucky laughed, “Celebrating our anniversary.” You nodded and tightened your hold on his waist. 

“Oh! How long have you been married?” She looked between the two of you with wide eyes. You opened your mouth to tell her you weren’t married but Bucky spoke quickly, “A year.” He looked down at you with a wicked smile and pinched your arm a little. You shook your head and held back a laugh.

“How lovely!” She was now openly staring at the two of you, “Hold on one second.” She suddenly snapped out of her loving gaze and rushed off into the back room. You and Bucky looked at each other and started laughing a little as he wrapped you into a tight hug. 

Another woman came out with the girl, they were both smiling. “Hi, Amber here tells me you two are celebrating an anniversary. A very special anniversary! I want to upgrade you to our honeymoon suite.” She was older and reminded you of an aunt as she offered you the room. 

“Oh, we couldn’t—“ You were stumbling over your words but Bucky just flashed his charming smile, “That would make this trip perfect!” You shook your head, “We couldn’t possibly---“ 

She held up her hands, “Nonsense, our inn is practically empty this weekend. We would love to help make your stay more memorable.” Finally you yielded and they handed Bucky the keys to the best room they had. 

It was a large suite. A small sitting area when you walked in led to a large king sized bed in front of a fireplace. There was a large private balcony that overlooked the valley. He stood to the side and watched you explore the room. As you walked into the bathroom you let out a gasp at the giant tub that rested in front of the other side of the fireplace. You turned around and ran into Bucky’s arms.

Your kisses were littering his face as he let out a chuckle, “You like the place?” You just hummed and nodded while you kissed his neck. You pulled your face away but kept you arms securely around him.

“Why did you say we were married?” You wanted to know, neither of you had talked about marriage. You weren’t even sure the two of you could legally get married. He shrugged, “I liked the way it sounded. Plus I figured they would offer an upgrade. A review for the place mentioned it.” You laughed at his answer but still suddenly felt a sour feeling in your stomach.

You tilted your head, “Do you ever think about us…getting married?” This was not what you had planned on doing on this vacation. You pictured more fucking and less discussing scary topics.

“Yeah.” He looked down at you, “I think it’s the forties in me. It’s what we would’ve done back then.” You nodded, your thoughts going a mile a minute as you processed what to say next.

“Hey Y/N. Let’s not worry about it. I came here to relax and have fun. We can think about the future later.” His hands cradled your face and it helped smother the panic threatening to bubble up.

A smirk appeared on your face. He grinned down at you, “What are you thinking doll?” You pulled away from him.

“I want to take a bath.” You started to take your clothes off. “It feels a bit like a waste though, maybe I should get dirty first.” You laughed at your own cheesy dirty talk as you gave him your sexiest face.

He wasn’t laughing, “I can help with that.” He ripped his shirt off and quickly crossed the room towards you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you slept in then went and got lunch in town. The both of you just enjoying a quiet leisurely day together. Nothing terribly exciting happened. 

You spent an afternoon walking around main street, holding hands and being as romantic as you could while you were pretending to have a normal life. Bucky dragged you back the inn. He was excited to take you out to a nice dinner, and you were excited to show off a cute new dress. 

Bucky waited for you to get ready by laying on the bed and asking you as many questions as he could think of. Most of which were, “When are you going to be ready?”

He wore a simple blue button up, his sleeves rolled up and his collar open. His dark dress pants hugged his ass. You stood at the foot of the bed and looked him over as he just laid there in all his glory. You were tempted to forgo the whole dinner but then you remembered you would have more time later for that.

His eyes were closed as his hands were folded behind his head. You cleared your throat, “I’m ready.” He opened one eye to check to see if you were lying but when he saw you he quickly sat up and his mouth dropped open.

You smiled shyly as you looked down at the deep burgundy dress you wore. Your strappy heels boosting you up a few inches. You shrugged on a leather jacket and he groaned at how sexy you looked. 

The whole drive to the restaurant was filled with compliments. “Stop it.” You finally told him, “I get it I’m sexy.” You let your head fall back with laughter as he growled at your confidence. 

Dinner was lovely; it was at a quiet fancy Italian place in town. There was soft music playing and an actual dance floor in the center. The room was filled with old married couples who were all very nicely dressed. You suddenly wished you’d worn something that didn’t have such a deep plunging neckline. 

For as small as the town seemed to be, the restaurant was busy. Apparently there were multiple inns and bed and breakfasts closer to town that were basically filled. There were some cute couples slow dancing and you smiled at them as the host led you to a table. 

You and Bucky sat across from each other. He was looking around the room, “Not exactly what I pictured. But still very nice.” His sweet smile gave you butterflies. 

The waiter took your orders of wine and entrées then weaved his way through the tables to the kitchen. Once you had a glass of wine and your face felt warm from the alcohol you reached out and took Bucky’s hand. You squeezed it and he started talking about the nicest restaurant he had ever been in. 

The two of you spent the dinner telling each other new stories. You even got him to play a game where you guessed what someone else in the room was thinking. You were sipping your third glass of wine when you noticed the couple at the table next to you.

They were an older couple, holding hands and sitting on the same side of the table. They would break out in spouts of laughter. You made eye contact with them and gave them an embarrassed smile before turning your attention back to Bucky. You looked up when they approached your table. 

“You two are very sweet! Remember when we were young Sam?” Said the man in the purple shirt. His partner nodded, “Richard, those were the days.” He grabbed the first mans arm and your heart swooned at their love filled eyes. 

“Sorry if I was staring earlier, you guys just looked so happy.” You felt bad, maybe they thought you didn’t approve. “Don’t worry, we get looks all the time. I wanted to come over and tell you how beautiful you look. Also I didn’t get a chance to see you.” Sam turned and looked at Bucky, “Lucky man, such a lovely lady you have here.”

Bucky nodded at him then looked at you, “Trust me. I know.” The men laughed. You looked up at them and noticed wedding bands, “How long have you been together?” You bit your lip, thinking maybe that was too intrusive but they looked happy to answer your question. 

“Oh god, we’ve been together for easily three decades. But we’ve only been married for about 4 years.” Richard said, “I don’t see a ring, how much longer are you guys going to wait?”

You took a sip of wine and shook your head, “Knowing us we’ll just forget and end up getting married in a few decades.” You noticed Sam had given Richard a warning look.

“Sorry about that, Richard forgets that you don’t have to be married these days.” Sam said, his hand resting on your shoulder.

“Oh it’s no problem. Y/N and I are celebrating our one year anniversary. So hopefully we will have many more to come.” Bucky’s voice was sweet as he smiled warmly at you.

“Well, we wish you the best! Enjoy your night, I think the band is going to be here soon.” Richard smiled and you said goodbye and watched them leave. 

Bucky had a worried look on his face when you glanced at him. “What are you thinking about over there?” You asked. You suddenly feared the answer.

“Just never realized how much marriage talk happens outside of the compound. Jesus, the next people to ask let’s tell them we’ve been married for a few years.” His voice was backed with humor but it did hurt. You were both thinking the same thing, could you even get married?

You finished your glass of wine and watched the band finish setting up. Bucky was quiet and was picking at the tablecloth. You sighed and reached your hand over to cover his, “I love you.” You whispered the words and got up from your chair. His eyes followed you as you walked behind him and hugged him.

Kissing his ear you were able to ask, “Dance with me?” He let out a long exhale, “Of course doll.”

He held your hand as you made your way to the dance floor. The band started to play old songs that you knew from all the weddings you’d been to. You mimicked how the other couples were dancing, one hand in his and your other on his shoulder. His left hand on you waist pulled you closer, his leg practically between your legs. 

He snickered in your ear at the small gasp you gave out when he started to sway with the music. Your bodies pressed together tightly. He whispered dirty things into your ear but you just smirked. You pressed a kiss to his cheek then whispered, “You tease.” As the music changed you two just stayed together. 

After a couple songs his hand slipped down to rest on your ass and you heard his deep chuckle as he realized you weren’t wearing any underwear. “You must be very cold.” He hissed into your neck. You laughed, “Quite the opposite really.” He let the song end before dragging you back to the table and paying the bill.

Instead of heading towards the car that was parked down the street he pulled you into a small ally between two closed stores. It was dark and eerily quiet. You could hear the muffled music of the restaurant but other than that it was silent. He pressed you against the cool brick of the building and kissed you with an urgent hunger. 

His knee lifted up to press between your legs and you let out a gasp at the contact. Your hands were already pulling and stroking his hair. His hand trailed up your thigh as he bunched your dress up to expose your already soaking pussy to the night air. 

He slid his head through your folds, “Already so wet for me darling. Been thinking about this?” You could only let out a moan as he pressed a finger into you. He kissed the spot right below your ear, “I think you should cum right here. Then we can go back to the room and I can make you cum all over again.” His fingers started thrusting quickly. His palm pressing on your clit. Another finger joined the first and he curled them to hit that spot that made you scream. You were breathing heavy and when he hit your g spot you wanted to cry out but instead you smothered your face into his shoulder to muffle your moans. You were so close.

He suddenly stopped. You whimpered as he pulled his hand away from you and let your dress slid down your legs. You opened you eyes to see him smirking at you, “Or I can make you wait for it.” You shook your head at his words, “No. No. No, please Buck.” You grabbed his hand and sucked the two fingers that had been buried in you into your mouth. 

He groaned but pushed himself away from you and started walking towards the car. Your frown was comical as you plopped down into the passenger seat. He started the car and made the slow drive back to the lodge. You kept sighing, your thighs pressed together helping to relieve some of the need. It was the bumps on the dirt roads that really made you moan. He looked over at you after the first one. 

“Really? So sensitive.” Bucky’s eyes flashed in the darkness. You grabbed his hand and pressed it between your thighs. He just pulled it back, “Not yet doll. If you need it so bad, do it yourself.” He thought you wouldn’t touch yourself because he believed you had restraint.

He thought.

You lifted one foot up onto the dash and pulled your skirt up. You plunged two fingers into your pussy and moaned. He was shocked, “Fuck babe! You that worked up?” His eyes were glancing back and forth between the road and your moaning body. You just couldn’t help yourself, “Yes. Oh god, yes. Look what you do to me.” Your cunt was making loud sounds as you pumped your fingers as fast at you could. You whined, “It’s not you. I need you.” Your eyes snapped to his and you felt the car come to a stop on the side of the road. 

“What do you need baby?” His deep voice made your walls clench against your fingers. You threw your head back in frustration and he took your sigh as a sign to get to work. He unbuckled himself and pulled your hand away. He quickly filled you up with two digits and your hand from before clutched at his arm. His pace was so much faster than what you were doing and his fingers were so much bigger. You slammed your other hand to the roof of the car as your eyes closed and you felt your release closing in. 

“Are you going to cum for me? You going to cum all over my hand? Cum for me.” His words sent you over the edge as you stared into his eyes. Your mouth hung open as you came. 

When he finally pulled away he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off his hand and then handed it to you. “You feel better now?” He asked as he put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road. 

“Fuck yes.” You sighed out. You let your leg fall from the dash and you tried to catch your breath.


	3. Chapter 3

You felt the car shift into park and he killed the engine. Your eyes opened slowly as you looked at him through your lashes. He was still staring straight ahead and you wondered what was on his mind. You glanced down at the large bulge that was straining in his dress pants. 

“You can’t walk through the lobby looking like that.” Your voice was lower than you expected and when he saw you were still staring at his dick he relaxed a little and leaned back in the drivers seat. 

“Want to help me out doll?” He clicked the button on his seat that pushed it back a few inches so you had more room to work. You tucked your legs under you as you leaned down and pulled him out of his pants. Precum was forming on the head of his cock and you licked it off gently. Your hand slowly stroking him. 

His hand reached out and ran down your back to rest on your ass and when he squeezed it you sucked him into your mouth. He watched your head bob up and down as you took as much into your throat as you could. You gagged a little when his cock hit the back of your throat but you were able to pull yourself together. 

You felt your arousal slick your thighs as you moaned around his dick. The vibrations made him groan as he threw his head back and resisted thrusting his hips up into your face. You hummed through your nose and knew he was close. His hand had made its way to your hair and when he started mumbling his warning of, “I’m going to cum.” You swallowed as much of him as you could and you loved when you felt him hold your head down as he spilled his cum down your throat.

He pulled you off and you wiped your mouth and chin with the handkerchief from earlier. He guided your head up and kissed you deeply.

“Fuck you’re too good to me.” He whispered out as you cleaned him up enough to tuck him back in his pants. You nodded in response but answered with a soft kiss and, “Love you.” 

Both of you felt an urge to just go at it right here in the car but when you pulled away from a sloppy kiss and hit your head on the roof you promptly made the decision to go to the comfy room you rented.

You walked quickly through the lobby since you both looked like a mess. You avoided eye contact with the girl behind the desk and made your way straight to the room. Bucky closed and locked the door then turned to give you that sexy look that always worked on you.

You threw your jacket onto the chair by the bed and turned to look out the glass sliding doors. It was very dark outside and the room was dimly lit. You heard him removing clothes and fumbling around behind you but you stayed there. In the reflection of the glass you saw him make his way to you. His shirt was long gone and his pants were undone but still around his waist. He’d kicked away his shoes and socks and his hair was a mess from the car.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and started to kiss your neck. His hands roamed your body and you sighed when his fingers quickly found your nipples through your dress and bra. You were swift in your movements as you removed your bra without taking your dress off. He always thought that was impressive. 

Now he had better access to your breasts and you pressed your ass against his growing erection. One hand stayed to toy with your nipple while the other one dragged your dress up your thigh. When you opened your eyes you were staring directly into his in the reflection. 

You took your hands off his arms and pressed them against the glass. Your back arching downward as your ass pressed harder into him. He smirked at your position. You wiggled your hips a little, “Want to fuck me here, in front of the window Sarge?”

His hands moved up and down your back as he grunted in response. He pulled your dress up to expose your ass and his hands rubbed and kneaded every inch of your thighs and butt. 

He saw how wet you were already and pushed his pants down his legs. He wasted no time in entering you. In one swift and sudden motion he filled you up and you gasped in pleasure. He groaned, “Fuck, you’re so tight!” He stayed still for a while, not wanting to hurt you but you had other plans.

You clenched your pussy around him as a signal to get moving, you started to swivel your hips and push back on him. He moaned, “Shit doll, I’m not going to make it if you keep doing that.” You snickered to yourself, “What if that’s the goal?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at your face in the reflection.

He refused to cum before you did and snapped his hips hard making the smirk drop from you face. His thrusts were so powerful you were worried you would break the glass door. You moaned when he reached around and tugged at a nipple, pulling your breasts out of your dress. 

“I’m so close baby.” You panted out as you felt his rhythm falter. He suddenly pulled out and dragged you over to the bed. He tossed you down on your back and he chuckled at the shocked expression on your face. 

He swiftly entered you and stared down at you. Watching your breasts bounce with each thrust and your face showing every ounce of pleasure you were experiencing. You wrapped you legs around his waist and reached up for him. He leaned down and smothered you with a kiss. You both were grunting and when he tilted his hips a certain way you cried out his name. 

“I hope you’re close, because I’m gonna cum soon.” He was able to say through gritted teeth. You snaked a hand down to make rough circle on your clit as you saw the restraint painted across his face. 

“Cum for me baby.” You hissed as you felt your release. Your walls pressed against his throbbing cock and he bit your shoulder as he came in hot spurts. 

He kissed you lightly and stood up. You felt him slip out of you and you missed the fullness you felt. Your thoughts were interrupted by his hands running down a leg. He undid your shoes and helped your feet free themselves from the heels. He repeated the same process on your other foot and you sighed at how gentle he was. 

“What are you smiling at?” He asked, leaning down to peck a kiss on your lips. You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Ugh I just love you too much. Now help me up. I need a bath.” 

He happily helped you stand and rip your dress over your head. He slipped on some sweatpants while you went into the bathroom to relax for a little bit. 

After only fifteen minutes of soaking in the large tub he poked his head in. You looked peaceful resting in the bath, the bubbles were fading but the water still had some steam on it. You heard him sneak into the room and you barely opened your eyes as he went and sat on the counter by the sink to watch you.

“What are you doing?” You asked, your eyelids partially closed as you took a deep breath. He watched your breasts rise and fall below the water level and he thought you looked like a Greek goddess.

“Just looking.” He finally answered after a minute passed. You hummed. He looked at the bruise that was forming on your shoulder from where he bit you and he felt bad.   
He jumped off the counter and went to sit on the side of the tub. His fingers traced the mark on your skin he left behind. His voice was quiet, “Sorry about that doll.”

You turned to look at your shoulder and smiled, “I like it, it’s kinda hot.” You kissed his hand that was still resting on your skin. He sighed, not totally buying it, and let his hand trail through the water. 

“Want to join me?” You were studying his face and when he just slowly nodded you sat up a little and waited for him to get in. Neither of you were petite but you didn’t care, since the tub was practically a hot tub. He rested between your legs with his back to you and rested his head on your chest. Your hands ran up and down his chest. Your fingers ran through his hair, wetting it down and making him smell like lavender. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, fully relaxing into the tub.

You both stayed like that until the water started to grow cool. “Let’s go get in bed.” Your voice whispered in his ear as your hands smoothed back his hair. “Fine. But, I’m not putting clothes on.” He said as he lifted himself out of the tub and then turned to help you out.

You slid on a sleep shirt and underwear after you dried off. You smiled as you came into the bedroom and he was lying in bed waiting for you. He patted the spot next to him, “Come here doll.”

He enveloped you in his arms as you snuggled down under the blankets. Whispers of “I love you” were said in the darkness and soon you fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up early the next day. Rolling over you groaned when you saw it was before eight in the morning. The other side of the bed was empty and when you pressed your hand over the sheets you felt it was cool to the touch. You sat up and looked for Bucky. The glass door was cracked open, so you got up and grabbed a large flannel from your bag.

Holding it tightly to your body you peaked your head out the door to see if your suspicions were right. Sure enough, Bucky was standing there in only his sweatpants. You frowned and walked up to him, “Aren’t you cold?” 

Your voice was sleepy as you wrapped your arms around his waist. He chuckled as he set a cup of hot coffee on the railing.

“Nah, I’m hot-blooded.” His hands ran up and down your arms but then pried them off so he could turn to face you. You smiled up at him before reaching around and grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

“Where’d you get the coffee?” You asked as you took a larger gulp, savoring the warmth. He took the cup from you, “I went down to the lobby, they have a coffee bar.”

You went to the railing and looked over the valley. It was bitterly cold outside and you could feel the goosebumps rising on your legs and arms. “Let’s just stay here.” You wanted it to sound more like a joke but it came out a lot sadder than you expected.

Always observant, Bucky wrapped his arms around you to provide some warmth. Although his skin was warm his arm was not keeping in the heat and the metal was chilly on your skin. He just sighed as he nuzzled your hair. “It would be nice to be normal, wouldn’t it?” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. You just shrugged.

“What’s normal anyway?” You wished you could take back your earlier statement, you knew where this conversation was going. You took another sip of coffee and watched the steam rise from the mug.

He hummed in thought for a minute, “We could just work boring jobs. Buy a house. Get married. Go on more vacations. Watch TV.” He felt your body stiffen as he listed his normal goals. He just let out an exhale and you felt his body deflate around you.

“I don’t want to be normal. I love our life.” You felt unknown emotions begging to be released but you pushed them further down. He felt you holding back, “Sure.” Kissing the top of you head he pulled away then went back inside. You closed your eyes and sighed before following him. 

He was turning the fireplace on when you noticed the other cup of coffee on the dresser. You picked it up then went to sit against the headboard of the bed. When he finally turned around and looked at you, you asked, “What is it? What’s on your mind?” 

His voice was stern and it made you flinch a little, “Am I holding you back from a normal life? Are you happy with us?” You could feel his frustration. A distressed look flashed on your face as you shook your head, “I am so happy with us and where we are. Why would you think otherwise?” 

He crossed his arms and looked at you, “Every time marriage comes up you freak out a little bit. What is it? Do you want to get married? Would you not marry me?” Of course it came back to this. You set your coffee on the bedside table.

“Ugh, Buck it is too early for this.” He didn’t respond, he just turned and glared at you so you continued, “I don’t need to marry you to plan a future with you.” Your voice was controlled and you worked hard not to let it crack. You first instinct was to become defensive, “Can you even get married? You’re technically dead in the eyes of the government! Why would it matter?”

“So if I asked, you would say no?” He started to shift his weight from foot to foot. 

“No…I don’t know.” You were starting to panic. “I’ve seen marriages fail, I’ve been to a million weddings, and I don’t care about that.” He just nodded, pacing as he desperately tried to understand your reasoning.

“Listen.” You crawled down the bed and sat up on your knees to get closer to his eye level, “If marriage is important to you, if you want a wedding or rings or vows, I would gladly do it. Just know it’s not something I am going to insist for this relationship.” He was keeping his distance as his mind raced. You honestly had never really thought about marriage, if you did you always ended up on the opposing viewpoint.

“I’ve seen people need marriage. I had friends who gave their partners ultimatums. Relationships have dissolved over weddings. I don’t care!” You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, “I don’t care about ceremonies or engagements. I care about you. I love you. I don’t want to lose you or see what we have change just because what we are isn’t normal.” You had finally caught his attention enough for him to stop pacing and face you. 

He crossed the room and stood in front of you. His hands reached out and pulled you into a hug. “You’re not going to lose me. I just want you to have the future of your dreams.” Bucky ran his hands down your back trying to calm your now sobbing frame.

Tears slid down your face as your voice started to crack, “My future is with you. I have no idea what that will be, where we will end up, or who else will be there. I just know it’ll be you and me.” 

“Hey. Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” He pulled you away so he could look into your eyes. He was teary and his hands pushed your hair back out of your face. “I don’t know why I even brought it up.” 

You calmed down, “No. We needed this, it’s been on our minds all weekend. It just escalated quickly, didn’t it?” You ran your hands up his chest and pressed your hands to his face. “James, I don’t care what happens. As long as you are standing next to me I will be living my dream.” He just nodded at your words as you pulled him to you.

Your kiss was soft. You pressed your forehead to his, “Fuck, I love you so much.” He laughed before kissing you again, harder and needier. When you pulled back for air you pushed yourself away from him and scurried up the bed. He watched you with confusion as you grabbed your coffee and took a long drink. 

When you met his eyes you swallowed, “I need to wake up some more before we, you know…” You pointed between the two of you as you tilted the cup up and gulped the remaining coffee. He just shook his head with amusement and then slowly started crawling up the bed. 

You squealed when he grabbed your leg and pulled you so you were lying under him. He was studying you face, “I love you.” He whispered. You smiled, “I love you too.” You leaned up and started kissing at his neck. His hands left fiery trails over your body. 

“Let’s make this last day count.” He said before pressing his lips against yours. You giggled through the kiss and sighed as he started to pull your clothes off. 

*** 

“Honestly, it’s nice to be home.” You sighed out as the car pulled up to the Avenger compound. You had a late check out from the lodge and took a scenic route to just enjoy the day. Bucky’s heart skipped at you calling this place your home. After this trip it just meant something different to him.

He put the car in park and reached over to grab your hand. You smiled at him and squeezed his hand. You leaned over and kissed him, laughing a little when you pulled away and saw Steve standing across the garage waiting for you guys to be done. Bucky’s eyes followed you gaze.

“Ugh, that guy really needs to learn to read the room.” Bucky grunted out as he recaptured your lips in a passionate kiss. He was pressing you into the passenger seat, and you loved the comfortable feeling of his weight on you. You gasped out when his hands ran over your body and he started sucking on your neck. Between kisses he hissed out, “Maybe if we stay in the car he’ll leave.” 

You laugh was music to his ears but you knew Steve wouldn’t be here unless if was important. You pushed Bucky away. Your hands running through his hair, “Come on Buck, we’ve got a job to do.” He just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance returning to his seat. 

You got out of the car and watched Steve approach, “How was your trip?” He asked, you appreciated how much he respected your relationship. “It was really nice.” You couldn’t help the smile that appeared. Bucky shrugged, “Not long enough, but fun nevertheless.” You laughed at his response as you grabbed your bag from the trunk.

“Well, we could use some help up stairs when you’re available.” Steve said looking at Bucky who just nodded. You snatched Bucky’s bag from the car, “Go Buck, I got this.” 

He looked skeptical but you just smiled widely. Giving you another kiss he turned and walked off with Steve. You were back to your normal life. It felt nice. It felt like home. 

*** 

Bucky still wasn’t around and you grew anxious. It was past midnight and you were lying in bed trying to fall asleep. You were exhausted and loved being in your own bed but something was missing. You thought about texting him but decided to just go and find him. You got up and slipped on a sweater and pants. 

The compound was quiet, everyone had gone to bed or at least had retired to their rooms. You slowly wandered through the building. Enjoying the quiet stillness that accompanied you. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when someone tapped your shoulder. You hadn’t heard Steve sneaking up on you. “Sorry Y/N” Steve whispered as he put his hands up in surrender, he was returning from the kitchen in his pajamas. You took a deep breath before asking him, “Have you seen Buck?”

Steve looked concerned before rolling his eyes, “Ugh, I told him to go over some reports and get them back to me in a couple days. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was somewhere reading them and lost track of time. Try the work rooms downstairs, that’s where I left him and he probably hasn’t moved since then.” You nodded knowing Bucky had a very one-track mind and everything Steve said was probably true. 

You still took your time making your way through the halls. He heard someone walking around and knew there was a good chance it was you. Who else would be up? You saw him through the glass that separated the hall from the conference room he was spread out in. He looked up at you and smiled, then realization hit and he quickly turned to his phone to check the time. 

You entered and padded over to him, “Hey babe. How’s it going?” You asked as you rubbed his shoulders and looked at all the reports laid on the table. He sighed, “Sorry doll, I didn’t realize it got so late.” His hand reached up to stroke yours and you leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“It’s okay.” You said, “Are you going to be up all night?” You were relieved when he shook his head and started collecting the papers. 

“No, I should sleep. You didn’t have to come all the way down here.” He said looking at your tired features. You shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Just as he was able to finish piling it up his movements stalled and he looked down at the report that he’d been reading when you entered. You walked around and said, “Finish it. Then we can go to bed.” He looked at you with awe in your ability to read minds without actually having a superpower. 

He leaned back in the large desk chair and patted his thigh. You furrowed your brow and straight up laughed at him, “No way.” You weren’t about to just sit on his lap while he worked. You weren’t about to break a chair tonight. He frowned, “At least give me a kiss to stay motivated.” He gave you his best puppy-dog eyes and you sighed out a, “fine.” 

Once you approached him he grabbed you and squished you into a hug. You shouted out but eventually stopped thrashing and gave in to his demands. You sat, perched on his thigh. Your arm resting along his shoulders and your fingers playing with his hair. There was a sense of responsibility not to read the report in front of both of you, so you looked for a distraction. You leaned over and nuzzled your face into his neck. He chuckled at your sleepy hums and sighs. After only a few minutes he was done and shifted under you.

“Ready to go to bed doll?” He asked, his hand stroking your back. You hummed in response but then started kissing his neck. He groaned and his hand clutched at your sweater, “What are you doing? Let’s go to bed.” 

While his words were saying one thing his hands said another as one ran up your thighs and made you shiver. You pulled away and bit your lip as you looked at him. He looked so handsome with his hair a mess and his eyes tired. You were very tired from the surprisingly active weekend. He let a smirk stretch across his face before swiftly scooping you up bridal style. He was about to step away from the table when you suddenly said, “Wait, the reports!” He laughed as he stooped down so you could grab them.

You stopped fighting him when he wanted to pick you up months ago. You figured if the man can lift cars he could manage carrying you a few feet. He carried you all the way to the elevator before letting you down and kissing you. You felt your tiredness heighten as your bed grew closer. When the elevator stopped on your floor he took the papers from you as you slipped around him before he could pick you up again. 

Once inside your room you stripped off your sweater and pants so you were in just a tank top and underwear. Your mind was trying to decide between making a move on Bucky or just passing out. You were gazing lovingly at your bed when he came up behind you and kissed your neck. Your hands reached up to run through his hair, “It’s good to be home.” Bucky knew in that moment that home would be wherever you were and he was pretty sure it was the same for you. 

He shuffled the two of you closer to the bed and when he released you, you snuggled into your pillow moaning at how comfortable it was. He smiled as he watched you shift around until you hit a comfortable position. 

He got in bed and snuggled up to you. Nuzzling into your ear he said, “Want me to talk dirty to you?” You smothered your giggle into your pillow as he continued, “What if we just go to sleep? We can have sex later.” Your head snapped up and he laughed as your hair fell around your face.

“That is the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.” You whispered in a sexy voice before breaking into a soft laugh. His hand ran down your back as you sighed and resumed your sleeping position. He closed his eyes and let out a long exhale.

You flipped over clumsily and looked at him, “This doesn’t make us old or boring! We are hot young people who fuck all the time.” You pointed a finger at him as you took your position at his side with your head on his shoulder. He just shook his head and laughed, “Of course, I would never assume that. If I wasn’t tired we would be fucking all the time. A man has to sleep at some point.” 

You smiled and kissed his clavicle and you closed your eyes, “I love you James.” He kissed your head, “I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
